The Next Meal
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: In desperation, humans seek God's help. But when god does not hear their pleas, some turn to a different form of help. God may sometimes be deaf, but demons always listen.


**I really love it when I get an idea for a oneshot right after I step out of the shower. It just sort of hits me, y'know?**

**Well, hope you enjoy it. A simple Kuroshitsuji oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji in any sense. All rights belong to the amazingly awesome Yana Toboso. Please support the original release.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Meal<strong>_

Everyone calls for God.

Why else would some requests fall on deaf ears? He listens to so many voices, crying out to him at once.

Even God can only perform so much at once. Not every voice is heard.

Even fewer voices are desperate enough to summon something else. Few reject the very faith they pleaded for to begin with.

God is asked for by everyone.

God is deaf to some of the voices.

Demons are asked for by few.

Demons are perched and waiting for those voices. They are never deaf to anyone who summons them.

"_Oh my…what a tiny master this is."_

The azure eyes looked up weakly to the being before him. Blood stained the ground. A blistering mark was burned into his naked waist. He was lovely. A broken little dove with eyes as hard as stones, seeking an escape. Seeking him.

His lips twitched into a smirk, fangs revealed to the young boy. He stared weakly at the form of the monster. It was hidden in a dark haze, but he was able to make out searing red eyes, white and very sharp teeth, long, ebony locks of hair, toughened black claws, lithe, leather-clad legs with sharp, almost metallic spikes at the heel of each foot. But the black feathers from the great wings were what caught his attention, as they fell all around them in that poisonous, hellish mist.

"_So, you have summoned me here? How interesting. Think carefully about this decision, child. For if you reject the fate, you can never enter the gates of Paradise." _He was surprised by the slight smirk that appeared on the boy's lovely face.

"Would one who believes in God go so far as to summon you? I've given up on finding Paradise and I only seek one thing." He couldn't fight the dark chuckle that escaped his sinful lips.

"_Then you wish to enter a contract with me, even at the cost of your immortal soul?"_

"Don't be tedious! I order you to save me and exact my revenge upon those who dragged me to this hell! Kill them all!" He felt a burning sensation in his right eye and a series of black feathers engulfed the demon.

"_Yes…my lord…"_

The bodies piled on the floor, blood splayed out making beautiful stains on the wall and floor. Ciel walked on the corpses like a bridge to the man standing before his naked form.

He wore a black suit with a tailcoat and Ciel looked up into his red eyes. He was a beautiful man with ivory skin and perfectly cut ebony hair. Inhumanly exquisite, the demon was truly the vision of enticement.

"Who exactly are you?" Ciel asked.

"I am your contractor," he said smoothly, holding up right, gloved hand and bringing it to his mouth, removing the glove with his teeth. Ciel stared at the intricate, pentagram marking on the back of his hand as the man before him smirked at Child's expression of slight wonder.

"What is your name, I mean." It was hardly a question, more of a statement. He was already thoroughly entertained by this child. He spoke in such a commanding tone for such a dainty little person, like he owned the world around him.

"I do not actually have a name in the world of humans. That is for my young master to decide." He knelt before him, bowing respectfully to the boy who had long since fallen from grace. "I am whoever you will me to be, young master."

"…Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis."

"Very good, my lord. I am now Sebastian, your ever devoted butler. I shall be by your side until the very end and serve you however you see fit."

"This is an order; you will help me exact my revenge upon those who killed my parents and burned my home to ashes. Those who made me endure inhumane humiliation and suffering will experience the same degrading torture I went through."

"Yes, my lord." He smirked.

God's ears fall deaf upon multiple cries of desperate humans. Some need him more than others.

In the ultimate state of despondency, some humans come to believe God fails to exist when he does not hear their pleas for help. If they are truly in deep enough despair, they seek help from another provider, with disregard of the price.

Demons await these people. They await these sweet souls.

Sebastian watches his young master asleep in the bed at the inn, his face innocent and calm in sleep.

"Ambrosia…" he whispers. The ultimate soul to feast on. Untainted, dark, open for preparation.

The next meal…

* * *

><p>…<strong>yup. That's it. I was kinda bored and I was just thinking to myself "well, more people in the world seek God's help in times of trouble over demons, and God may not be able to respond to all the pleas, so that is when humans grow desperate and search for help in the other direction." Just a little bit of a psychological thriller I suppose. <strong>

**I am fascinated by Ciel and Sebastian's relationship, so here is the beginning of the end. I used context from both the anime and the manga. The dialogue was more similar to the anime, but the setting was inspired by the manga.**

**Review, don't flame, hope you liked it!**


End file.
